The Night in New Jersey: Needs A Better Title
by samuraistar
Summary: Cindy is whisked away to a lab in New Jersey, where she and Jimmy learn that their love runs as deep as their blood. WAY better than it sounds, I swear! Your average JimmysavesCindy plot, only weirder.
1. The Interrogation

HE**LO, RETROVILLE!** This will be my second-ever JN fic, yet my first-ever not-a-one-shot JN story! (confetti) Yay! Anyway, I wrote this while coming out of a Ceres obsession, but I think it's a pretty cool story. I hope I'll be keeping our characters IC, and I hope y'all like this a lot! (And go easy on me; it's my first non-Teen Titans one.) Enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW!

**The Night in New Jersey **

Chapter 1: The Interrogation  
Cindy and Libby walked to Cindy's house from Jimmy's having embarked on yet another space adventure. Needless to say, the two girls were bushed.

"Man, I am beat!" Libby slouched.

"Me, too," Cindy said upon entering her house, "Mom, Libby's staying over!" They trooped upstairs, but Cindy's mother called her back down. Both girls had a sense of foreboding.

"Don't worry, girl," Libby said lowly, "You'll be fine as long as she doesn't say 'We need to talk.' That's the worst sentence in the English language." Cindy sat on the opposite end of the white vinyl couch and drew up her legs to turn and face her mother, who was sitting normally on the other end. She cleared her throat.

"Cynthia," she said, "We need to talk." Cindy squeaked with dread and tensed up. Libby, hiding in the hall by the top of the stairs, gave a small gasp and also cringed. They both knew what (or should I say _whom_) this was about.

"I notice," her mother started, "that you've been out quite a lot with the young Neutron boy and his friends. If I'm not mistaken, half of these outings are life-threatening space adventures!"

"I prefer to think of them as high-level play sessions that help me advance my karate moves," Cindy said smoothly. (HA! Alliteration!)

"Be as that may," Mrs. V said, "I think you've been spending a little too much time with that Neutron boy."

_'That Neutron boy?'_ Cindy thought defensively and said, "Mom what exactly are you saying?" Her mother rose.

"I'm saying," she said decisively, "that I don't want you to see that boy again!"

"WHAT?" Cindy jumped from the couch.

"WHAT?" Libby grabbed the banister to keep from falling.

Ignoring her eavesdropping, Mrs. Vortex continued, "You heard me, Cynthia. You can 'hang' with Libby all you like, but Neutron is too rambunctious with 'living on the edge.' From now on, you are to remain in the Retroville city limits at all times. I'll not have my delicate princess prancing all over the universe with a space cowboy who rides his dog!"

But Cindy was still in shock from "You can't see him anymore."

Fists shaking, Cindy rounded on her mother.

"You just don't want me to have any fun and be with other kids!" she exploded, "I'm having the best childhood **ever** because of 'that Neutron boy'! You just don't like him because he's even smarter than me, and you can't accept that your 'delicate princess' is _not perfect!_"

"Now see here, young lady," mother pointed at her.

"No! **You** see here!" Cindy snapped back, "All my life, you've been pressuring me and pushing me almost beyond my limits because you said you wanted what was 'best' for me. If you really did, you'd let me enjoy being a kid while I still can! And Jimmy is NOT a bad kid! He's smart and fun and he's nice! Believe it or not, I **like** spending time with him! (A/N: Okay, the argument gets really lame here, but just go with it.) It's good for me, because leading psychologists say that interaction between the sexes at an early age increases mutual understanding at a later age."

Mrs. Vortex hadn't thought about that. Cindy felt smug; she always knew how to push her mother's buttons. Mrs. Vortex looked at her daughter as if she was reading her. There was a whole world more than what Cindy had just ranted, and she sensed it. Cindy could tell her mom sensed it, too.

"Mom," Cindy softened her tone and walked to her, touching her hand, "I like being eleven years old. Please don't make me live like I'm 45." Mrs. Vortex laid her hand on Cindy's head as her daughter pled with her eyes.

'Please don't take me from Jimmy,' she was mentally begging, 'I need him.' Mrs. Vortex sighed.

"You two go to bed," she said, "I'll think about it." Cindy ran upstairs half-relieved. Her mother's sigh was a good sign.

"Did she sigh?" Libby asked once they scurried in her room.

"Yeah," Cindy nodded, "That's a good sign."

"You sound worried, Cindy," Libby touched her friend, "What's wrong?" Cindy looked at her.

"I think," she answered, "she's starting to suspect." Libby's eyes flew open.

"You mean," she softened, "about _Jimmy_?" Cindy nodded with a freaked out face. As they got in their PJs on opposite ends of the room with their backs towards each other, Libby continued, "What are you gonna do if she figures it out?" Cindy pulled her pink cotton nightgown over her head.

"I don't know," she thought out loud, "Whatever circumstances provide, I guess." Libby pulled up her soft blue PJ pants that matched her equally soft green tank top and got in Cindy's bed.

"That's the spirit, girl!" she said brightly, "Now let's bump some Graystar!"

"Okay!" Cindy giggled as she got next to Libby. For the rest of the night, they talked and snacked. Finally, they fell asleep. 15 minutes after they reached the unconscious stage of sleep, a black-clothed figure made his move. Having entered through the window, he crept over to Cindy's side and put iron manacles on her wrists in front of her that were linked together by one tiny link on each one. Then he scooped her up, slipped out the window, and got in the waiting black Ford LTD (think Men In Black.) They sped off into the night, away from her lifelong shelter that was Retroville.

In Jimmy's bed, Goddard woke in a disturbed panic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Review:**  
(I do these all the time.) As I said, I was coming out of a Ceres phase when I wrote this, (which was a long time ago) but it should shape up to be a pretty cool story. The psychologist thing was super lame, I know; I just needed an opening when Cindy would actually stump her mother. What better way than what the experts say, right? And I kind of like what I've done with her mom; you can tell she's getting a whiff of Cindy's feelings about Jimmy (which was what Libby was talking about when she said "about Jimmy."), and I think it's going to do a lot of good in the later chapters. The next chapter will be kind of funny, I hope. Oh, the "We need to talk" philosophy? I got it from "Lizzie McGuire," in case anyone cares. Please tell me what you think! (nodding enthusiastically)  
-samuraistar


	2. The Scrunchie

Thank you to CindyVortex9, Phantomhobbitses, ProminenceFlare, and pokey for your reviews! You'll see more soon enough! (wink!)

A special thank you to Sassy08 and ignite444:

**ignite444:** Holy crap! You reviewed me! That's so cool! I've read your review on for "My Big Fat Spy Wedding," and I'm also a member on the Jimmy Neutron forum site! (The one moderated by Brittany. I'm cartoonintellect18, in case you care.) You totally rock! I hope to get more reviews from you!

**Sassy08:** EEEEEE! You reviewed me, too! You're, like, my favorite JN writer! It's so cool to be reviewed by you! (You are doing SO GOOD on "Here's To Us!" Keep it up, yo!) I'll do my best to entertain you and everyone else! ;)

All right, everybody. This is the morning after Cindy's taken away, and what Jimmy and the others do about it (mostly Jimmy.). Everybody pat Libby on the back; she's an emotional train-wreck. (bowing to audience) Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Scrunchie**  
"3, 2, 1," said Jimmy's alarm clock, "Lift off!" (Or is it blast off?)

"Abort mission," the boy genius said groggily, "Wake mode, Goddard...Goddard?"

His dog ran into the room, jumped on the bed, and barked urgently. Jimmy knew Goddard never woke up without him!

"What is it, boy?" he asked, touching him, "What's wrong?"

_"I sense a disturbance in the Force,"_ Goddard said with an Obi-Wan Kenobi audio clip. Whining, the dog then ran to the window and put his front paws on it, barking. Jimmy looked out to see cop cars at the Vortex's house!

"Huh!" he said, "What are the cops doing at Cindy's house? Come to think of it...(he peered into her yard)...What are my parents doing at Cindy's house?" He put on a shirt, said "Come on, Goddard!" and ran outside to find his compadres, Sheen and Carl standing in his yard, looking on. Sheen had his arm around Libby, who was in frightened tears and a bathrobe.

"Guys!" Jimmy ran up to them, "What's going on?"

"Jimmy!" Libby gasped, "Thank goodness you're here!" Jimmy was freaked out by her spooked expression. He did **not** have a good feeling. With the tone of voice that indicated foreboding and anticipation of the worst (but half-expected) Jimmy asked, "Libby...What happened?"

_"CINDY DISAPPEARED LAST NIGHT!"_ Carl burst from tension with his arms flying in the air.

**"WHAT?"** Jimmy freaked, "Libby, how did this happen?"

"Hey!" Sheen held her back, "The lady's answered enough questions already!"

"Sheen, we don't have _time_ for this!" Jimmy curled his fingers impatiently, "I need to know if she ran away, or if she was kidnapped!"

"She was kidnapped, I _know_ it!" Libby cried, "She would've told me if she was running away! You've gotta find her, Jimmy!"

_"Me?"_ This was unexpected!

"Duh!" she said, "You're the genius here! Plus, we all know what you think about her!" Sheen and Carl looked at her.

"We do?" Carl asked.

"_Yes_," Libby emphasized, "About how he _feels_ about _Cindy?_"

"All right, all right!" Jimmy cut them off, then sighed, "I'm on the case. To the lab!"

"What are you gonna do, Jim?" Carl asked as they jogged to the backyard.

"I think I might have a way to locate Cindy," Jimmy answered, "I'll explain later."

In the lab, Jimmy ran to his keyboard and said, "Vox, activate locating device 458/C." A map of the U.S. appeared on the monitor, and a red dot beeped in the New England area.

"Lady and gentlemen," Jimmy announced, "I found Cindy."

"She's in New Jersey?" Carl said.

"Wow, Jimmy!" Sheen slapped him on the back, "That was quick! How'd you find her so fast?"

"Uh," Jimmy scratched his head sheepishly, "There's a location chip in her ponytail holder?"

Up until now, Libby had just been worried about Cindy. Then her eyes popped open.

"Wait a minute!" she turned to Jimmy, "A _tracking device?_" Jimmy chuckled nervously.

"You put a **_tracking device in her scrunchie?_**" she yelled in shock.

"It's not what you think it is!" Jimmy quickly said.

"Okay," Libby challenged, "What is it, then?" Jimmy was silent. For once, he had no answer.

"Uh..." he started to say.

"It's love!" Carl yelled happily, "You do love her! I knew it!"

**"CARL!"** Jimmy yelled.

"Jimbo?" Hugh called for his son on the screen, "Your friends' parents are here to take 'em home!" Jimmy sighed with relief. 'Saved by the dad,' he thought. Libby, Carl, and Sheen's parents herded them home out of the paranoia that their child could be kidnapped!

Jimmy stayed in the lab to try and more specifically pinpoint Cindy's location. It would take hours, so he had to be patient. For the first two hours, Jimmy paced around the lab while Goddard watched him, worried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Review:**  
I don't really have that much to say about this chapter, but I kind of liked it. It shows how everyone's dealing with Cindy's disappearance. The reason Jimmy's parents were at her house was to offer Mrs. Vortex emotional support while she, like Libby, is an emotional train wreck.

I don't know why the tracking device didn't get her exact location; it's probably a plot hole, but it stays, because it'll work with the rest of the story. Besides, something seriously cool is going to happen so that Jimmy won't need the tracking device to find her, nor will he ever tell her that he put it in her scrunchie! Hee, hee! Review, please! Until next time!

Love,  
-samuraistar


	3. The Predicament

Aw, you guys are too good to me!  
**ignite444**: Yes, you _are_ that popular! Well, to me, anyway. The review you wrote for MBFSW, and those posts on the JN forum? Heck yeah, you're popular! Here; have a fruit chewy!

**Lady Esca:** Whew! That's a relief! I usually worry about keeping characters in check, but to tell the truth, I either didn't care that much about Mrs. Vortex, or she's just too easy to keep in check. Keep reading, please!

**Prominence Flare:** Don't worry. This one will be a little longer. (wink!) 

**Sassy08:** (grinning) I'm so glad I made you laugh! This one's a little more serious, but I think you'll like it.

**The CheezHead:** I'll tell you the truth right now: I don't know SQUAT about New Jersey, so he won't be tackling any parkways, and there are no strip malls here. Sorry! I only made it New Jersey because it was random, or I was high on Dr. Pepper, or I'm just weird like that. (Maybe all the above.) Hee, hee! Thanks!

**Everyone who appreciated the fact that he chipped her scrunchie:** I'm glad y'all liked that! I didn't think it was gonna be that funny, but I guess it was! Yay! Someone actually thinks I'm funny besides my best friend! That's a first! I hope y'all like this chapter. This is where the drama (and the Ocs) start to kick in, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

ROLL FILM!

**Chapter 3: The Predicament**  
Meanwhile in New Jersey, Cindy woke up in a white bed. She gasped and sat straight up. Where was she? Why was she iron-clad? (Her wrists were still bound in front of her.) Where was Libby? How did she get in this white short-sleeved dress that resembled a nurse's?

She got out of the bed and went to a white door with a window (like in mental institutions.). She couldn't reach the window, but she pounded on the door with her fists, yelling "_Hey! What's the big idea here? If this is some kind of ransom thing, I'll--!_" 

The door opened and Cindy jumped back. A man in a white doctor's coat with black hair and glasses stood before her.

"Oh, good!" he said pleasantly, "You're awake, Ms. Vortex!" Then he wrote something on a clipboard as Cindy demanded, "Save the sugar, pops! Who are you, where am I, and what am I doing here—_'Ms._ Vortex?' How'd you know who I am?" The doctor-type man laughed heartily.

"My, my," he smiled nicely, "You do ask a lot of questions, young one. Come with me, and I'll answer all of them." It didn't appear to Cindy that she had much of a choice, so she glared at him and followed him down a hallway with wall windows that let them see other rooms filled with children no older (some were younger) than herself. The girls were all in white dresses like hers; the boys wore the same thing, with pants.

"You see, Ms. Vortex," the doctor explained as they stopped at each one, "Over the years we've invited youngsters like you to our institution where we help them improve their skills in their respective fields, and you seem to have a special knack for nuclear physics!" (Lame explanation, I know. And she _is_ a child prodigy; I'm sure she has _some_ level of expertise in this category.)

Cindy read beneath everything the doctor said, and suspected that "invited" and "help to improve" respectively meant "kidnapped" and "forced to do stuff for us." She also realized all those kids were brainwashed! With the look in their eyes, it wasn't hard to tell.

"And you 'invited' me here, because...?" Cindy asked.

"...Because you have brains that we can use, Ms. Vortex," the doctor said enthusiastically, "brains that can help us in further splitting the atom for the greater good."

"Wait a minute, doc," Cindy stopped and looked at him, "Wasn't atom-splitting used for...atomic bombs?" (I don't know what else it's used for; sue me.)

"Correct, my dear!" the fatherly doctor beamed, "You're even smarter than I thought!" 

Suddenly, it was all too clear to her: These children were being used to build illegal weapons, and _she_ was their next recruit! Cindy tore herself away from him in disgust!

"You brought me here to make nuclear weapons for you!" Cindy exclaimed, "Sorry, pal, but this just isn't gonna fly!"

She tore down the hall and was pursued by guards from some of the other rooms. The doctor just stood there.

_'Keep running, Cindy,'_ the blonde told herself, _'don't look back! You have to get out of here!'_ She skidded at an intersecting hallway and ran down it to an elevator at the end. Cindy punched the down button with the side of her fist and fell against the wall of the elevator as the doors slid shut.

She lay against the wall, panting from effort and fear. 

'I wish Jimmy would show up and save me,' she thought, (since he always does) 'Wait. He could be tracking me! He has before.' This gave her hope and assurance that her absence wasn't unnoticed by the boy genius. At the same time, however, she knew she didn't want to stay and be brainwashed by a demented doctor! She had to do something by herself. When the doors opened once again, Cindy tore down a strangely nice looking hall and slowed to a walk.

"What kind of freakshow laboratory **is** this?" she asked no one, "Chandeliers? Potted plants? Partially nude sculptures? Nice temperature? Where _am_ I?" Then a needle stung her neck and she gave a small cry and slumped forward, caught from behind by a 12-year-old blonde in a doctor coat with her hair by her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Nice moves, toots," she said coolly, "but you're right where you need to be." She then turned as some other kids in white coats came up with a stretcher, led by a green-eyed, also 12-year-old, red-headed girl with a solemn face. (The kids in doctor coats are not brainwashed; they're the doctor's lackies, let's say.)

"Nice job, Tricie," she called her by her nickname less than appreciatively (her real name's Beatrice).

"No problem, Alex," she flipped her hair, "What's wrong with you?"

"Tricie," Alex said, "You know what we're doing is wrong. Aren't you tired of kidnapping child prodigies and exploiting their minds for warfare?" 

"I would," Tricie guiltlessly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "if I didn't have a salary higher than a U.S. Senator."

"Oh!" Alex walked off with the stretcher in a huff. Tricie shrugged and went in the elevator with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Review:**  
When Alex walks off in a huff, she reminds me of Hermione from Harry Potter! XD

One thing I forgot to mention from the last chapter: The name for Cindy's location chip is "458/C." If you look at those numbers on your phone, you'll find the letters "I, L, U." Put 'em all together, and what does that spell! Only what we're all dying for Jimmy to tell her, that's all! If you know what it is, (and who doesn't?) tell me in your reviews! I got a real kick out of doing that! (knee slap)

Tricie's not really that important a character, nor are the rest of the kids, except Alex. She seems to be the only one with a conscience, as well as an impressive paycheck! HOLLA! Anyway, she comes to be a much more important character for the rest of the story. Readers, please tell me what you think, give me friendly critique, and gear up for a much weirder chapter! YAHOO! Let us get under way, baby! (Austin Powers clip; I listen to 93.1, the Point; one of those 80s, 90s, and now stations.) L8R, gators! (bowing)  
-samuraistar


	4. The Call of Hope

Review replies, yay!

**Prominence Flare:** I'm glad I have your interest! ;)

**Sassy08:** Don't worry, Sassy! He'll save her! (Oh, and update soon, please!)

Everyone else, thanks so much! (tosses you roses) This chapter will feature a character we all (should) know, and some of us love, so keep your eyes peeled. I know it's weird, but this is a weird story! Please, enjoy. And who agrees that "Just the Girl" from Click 5 is the PERFECT J/C song? Show of hands, please! HOLLA!

**Chapter 4: The Call of Hope**

As Cindy lay unconscious in the stretcher, she had a dream.

She stood in a gray mass of clouds and fog. A voice was calling to her. It was Jimmy's voice!

"Jimmy?" she called. Jimmy found his way over to her.

"Cindy!" he said as they hugged, "Are you okay?"

**_"No,_** I'm not okay!" she ranted, "I'm being carried to a lab to be brainwashed, and waiting for you to come get me!"

"Cindy, don't worry about it," he smiled and took her hand, "I know where you are...generally, anyway. I'm still working on the specifics so I can come up with a plan of action."

"Well hurry up, 'cause **I** don't know where I am!" Cindy said, then softly asked, "Jimmy? You are coming for me, aren't you?"

"Of course," he said as the dream started to transit, "I'll always come for you."

In reality, the kids had reached the large room where they would brainwash the poor girl. They started to wheel her into the room. In her dream, Cindy looked anxiously around for Jimmy. He was gone!

"_Jimmy!_" she cried out, "Please don't leave me here! I know I don't usually say this, but I'm scared! Please, Jimmy! Don't go!" she said this as she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Tricie and Alex lay Cindy inside a cushion-lined chair cell with glass at the top half of the door and metal the rest of the way around (like a Dragonball Z escape pod).

In her dream, Cindy felt a wind rush all around her. When she looked up, an electric-blue multitude of zeroes and ones were flying all over the place! She quickly stood as the numbers swirled around her.

"What's going on!" she shouted, frightened, "What's happening to me? _Jimmy!_" She ran forward and tripped. When she did, the numbers flew backward until they were a background. Cindy stood up to see April the Gorlock approach her. Considering the circumstances, Cindy was relieved to see a familiar and (almost) friendly face.

"April!" she ran to the alien girl, "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"As am I, Cindy Vortex," April put her hands together in greeting, "but I have not come for small talk. I came to help you escape."

"Escape?" Cindy said, "But this is a dream! How can you help me when I'm asleep?"

"Ah, but that is where I can assist you," April smiled, "Listen, Cindy Vortex. I'm very well aware of the special feelings you share with Jimmy Neutron. It is this love that will save you."

**_"Love?"_** Cindy said indignantly, "Why, I ought to—hold it. How _can_ it help?" April chuckled at the blonde.

"You are as jumpy as a Lacerean marsh cricket," she commented, "but your heart is overall pure...Now, then. This is what you must do, Cindy, or it will be too late for Jimmy to save you: You must call for him."

"Call for him," Cindy mused, "But I'm asleep! And even if I did, there's no phone, and he'd never be able to hear me from here!"

"I haven't finished explaining," April said, "You must call for him, not with your voice, but with your heart, your soul, your all. With your entire being, and the love you share, you _can reach_ him; and he will hear you. This I can promise."

Cindy looked thoughtfully at April, taking in everything she'd said. Could it be? _Would_ he hear her? She blushed. (Cheesy part coming up.)

"I'll do it, April!" she said, determined, "I'm gonna fight this! I'm gonna call him with everything I am, and he'll save me!"

"I know he will," April smiled, "He is someone with whom you would trust your life." (And she should know about **trust**.) April then looked above her as they both heard something.

"What is that?" Cindy asked, "They can't be starting their brainwash process!"

The door to her chair cell closed in the real world. From a window in a control room, the first doctor pleasantly said to Alex (who was the only one now standing next to Cindy) "Okay, Alex! You can give her the anesthesia now!"

Alex stood at Cindy's cell guiltily. She was about to ruin yet _another_ kid's life for this doctor's insane, twisted purposes! No. No more!

"Alex?" the doctor asked. She closed her eyes and clenched two fists. She sweated a little as her heart beat faster.

'God help me,' she prayed, 'in what I'm about to do.'

From our perspective, the window with the control room is on the right, and Alex was standing by Cindy with her back to the window.

Alex turned to the doctor and said, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but I must protest!"

"Good heavens, why not?" asked the doctor with a concerned tone of voice, "Don't you want to help her reach her potential?"

"Not if it means kidnapping her and ruining her life, erasing all her most precious memories and bending her intelligence to our will!" she said, "I can't stand living like this anymore!"

Tricie went to the doctor and said quietly, "It's a little late at night for this, Doc. Can we at least put it off 'til tomorrow? We're all tired."

"Well, I suppose," he said, "Come on out of the lab with us, Alex, and we'll talk about it tomorrow morning. It's about time we were all in bed. We'll just leave our little friend there comfortably 'til tomorrow."

They all left the room, so they didn't see Cindy move her arms in the pod (even though she's not awake). When**ever** Jimmy would come, she still had to fight and at least get out of the pod!

In her dream, April urged her, "You must do it now, Cindy, while your mind is still yours! Call him!"

(Still in her dream) Cindy breathed deep to gather her strength in voice. Upon doing so, her heart, soul, and mind threw his name to the sky:

**_"JIMMY!"_**

Jimmy abruptly lifted his formerly sleepy head from one of his lab tables. He cancelled the tracking scan and called his dog.

"It's okay, Goddard," he said as he ran toward the exit, "I know where she is now, in some strange way. Come on, boy. Mom and Dad have locked away the rocket, hovercar, and my jet pack, so I'll just have to ride you. Goddard! Fly-cycle mode!"

Goddard turned into a fly-cycle and carried Jimmy away to save Cindy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Review:**  
Ha, ha! I pulled out all the stops on that one! They did that out of the parental paranoia that Jimmy might be kidnapped, and the captor would use one of those to get away. Either that, or it's just average paranoia...you pick.

Anyway, this was the first pivotal chapter—part 1 of the climax of the story. I bet y'all were surprised to see April, weren't you? How about that doctor guy? Is he whacked out or WHAT? 

Before I forget: I have the three ultimate J/C songs, by rank:

"Just the Girl" from Click 5 (could it be any more true?)  
"Collide" from Howie Day (because you know they do!)  
"Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" (I think it's called that) by Lifehouse (because I read it in a JN fic by RedistheRose—"The White Pearl," I think it's called.)

If y'all agree or disagree with me, HOLLA! (I love saying that!) Hey, you! Open those big slidey doors! I LOVE that! 'Til next time, y'all!

-samuraistar


	5. The Rescue

**Ignite444:** The story, or the fruit chewy? Lol!

**TheCheezHead:** Paranormal has been the center of a lot of JN episodes. How else could Carl get impregnated by aliens? Lol! (I'm still hostile towards him for that!)

**Sassy08:** It's not exactly a "psychic connection" so much as the kind of "bond," let's say, in which they are able to be aware of what's going on in their dreams (at least when it comes to each other!)...Does that make sense?

**ProminenceFlare:** Oh, don't worry. (eerily) It'll come soon enough. (Ms.Fowl's voice) Coconut Haystack?

**Surfgirl15:** In the words of Spongebob (episode _Idiot Box_): "30 more seconds, Patrick." That means just wait and see. ;)

**ReddistheRose:** (I _knew_ I'd misspelled it before!) I know; I love it, too! That's actually a line from "The Princess Bride." I should have figured a romantic like yourself would pick up on the subtle, cutesy lines like that one. Good eye, RR! And please do update "White Crystal" soon. I'm hopping up and down! CINDY! (Slap me, please...Thank you.) And to your review of chapter 3: No. She didn't actually know he was tracking her; she just had a feeling he _might_. I mean, why wouldn't he? I know _I_ wouldn't put it past him. Hee, hee!

Incidentally, how many people like Alex? (Show of hands, please?)Because any fans of Alex are going to have to really show some sympathy at the end. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Rescue**

As Cindy lay unconscious in her chair pod, the red-head named Alex walked into the dark lab and turned on the back-up lights.

Outside the building, Goddard disabled the security system and followed his master inside with the "Mission Impossible" theme going in the background (or the music they played in "Win, Lose, Kaboom").

Though he couldn't explain it to save his life, Jimmy somehow knew exactly where Cindy was; he'd distinctly heard her voice in his head cry his name as clear as if she'd used a megaphone. His heart was strongly drawn in her direction, and guided him from the lobby to the third floor where she lay asleep.

"Goddard," Jimmy said quietly as they walked down the hall, "Ready the plasma cannon, in case we run into trouble." They found Cindy's door at the end of the hall.

"This is it, Goddard," he whispered, "She's in here."

In the room, Alex stood by Cindy and touched the window.

"I'm sorry I helped to do this to you, Ms. Vortex," she said softly, "I hope that by doing this, you'll be able to forgive me." She pulled an ID card on a lanyard out of her shirt to unlock the hatch, when a plasma shot made her jump back in shock! Jimmy was 10 feet in front of her.

"Step away from the blonde," he threatened, "and no one gets hurt."

"Listen," said Alex, shaking, "I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but I swear I'm on your side. _I don't want to hurt her_!" as Goddard back her away from the pod.

"Then what were you about to do to her?" Jimmy demanded. Alex held up her hands, one of which held her card.

"I was about to release and awaken her," she said clearly and calmly, "This is a key card that will unlock her pod. My friend, I know you distrust me, but I swear by all science that I'm on your side; otherwise, may Einstein's theory of relativity be (gulp) _disproved!_"

(Audience gasp!) Those were strong words for a science genius, as Jimmy well knew. No kid of science _dared_ speak like that except under dire circumstances (and they **were**!)

"You know what you're saying, don't you?" Jimmy asked. When she nodded, he said "I feel dirty just standing with you."

"I feel dirty just saying it," Alex answered, "but it's true."

"I believe you now," said Jimmy, getting over the shock of taboo, "So...are you gonna let her out, or what?"

"Yes, sir," Alex said politely. Under the button that opened the hatch was a card slot. Alex inserted and quickly withdrew her card (like at an ATM or a gas pump). She stepped back with Goddard as Jimmy rushed forward and pushed the button. The hatch went up (like a car trunk) and Cindy's eyes squinted, then went back to normal. Jimmy touched her head.

"Cindy?" he said gently, "It's me. I came to get you." Cindy breathed deep and opened her eyes. She looked a little to her left and saw Jimmy!

"Jimmy," she said weakly as her eyes started to well up, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," he said as he helped her out, "How do you feel?" (He had to ask.)

As he used his laser watch to slowly eat through her manacles, Cindy said, "How do I **feel?** I was snatched from the safety of my home, handcuffed, spent the night in what must have been a hospital bed, ran for my life from a psycho-nice doctor, was captured again then shot like a wild animal, and carried away on a **stretcher** to be **_brainwashed_** to **_induce thermo-nuclear fusion on mankind!"_**

After the manacles fell, she rubbed her wrists and more calmly and humbly continued, "Then I had a dream. I saw April the Gorlock. She told me to call for you...not with my voice...but my entire being." She looked at Jimmy as her tears welled up again, tenfold.

"And you came!" she said as she embraced him, "I called for you with everything I am, and you _came_! You **must** have heard me, 'cause here you are!" And she cried on him as Jimmy held her.

"I know," he smiled, "I did hear you." Then an alarm went off. Jimmy pulled her back just enough to look at her and quickly say, "And we can finish this later. _Come on!_"

"Follow me!" Alex shouted, "I know where we can hide!" They hid in an empty room along the hall as a computerized voice repeated "_Code Purple. Code Purple. This lab will implode in 10 minutes._"

"I don't know your name," Jimmy asked, "but what did you do?"

"I activated the lab's self-destruct system," she replied as she watched for clearance, "Come on. It's safe. (They ran down the hall.) Every person here has an escape pod that will unbrainwash them and send them home as if nothing had happened; that way, we'd never get in trouble with the authorities. But I have my own mode of transportation." Alex led the eleven-year-olds and the dog to the same elevator that had temporarily sheltered Cindy in her mad dash. Once they were in, Alex pushed "G" for Garage.

"From the sound of it," Jimmy said, "You must have been, like, second-in-command of this thing! Why are you helping us now?"

Alex looked guilty as the computer announced eight minutes to implosion.

"I don't have time to elaborate," she said quickly, "but in a nut shell, I was lost and a social outcast, I didn't know what I was getting into, I regretted every brain I helped wash, and I'm finally coming clean for it!"

The elevator opened, and into it jumped the least welcome party to the three children: Four guards with two people in front.

"Tricie?" Alex was dismayed, "_Doc!_"

The doctor gazed stonily down at Alex as her face paled. His expression did not seem so fatherly now. She sank as far against the wall as she could. To her, no one but her and the doctor were there. She trembled in the corner as Jimmy and Goddard got in front of her and Cindy. The doctor never took his gaze off of Alex's terrified face, nor could Alex (as much as she tried) tear hers away from his. The computer's voice seemed a mile away:

_"Six minutes to implosion."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Review:**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry, guys. I'll tell you the truth right now: Those last two paragraphs were NOT in the original writing. When I wrote it, I couldn't come up with a good action happening. Then inspiration struck in the middle of my typing! So action-lovers, get ready to see as much action as I can come up with! (Which really isn't much; I'm not that great at fight scenes. Just read my Teen Titans stories!)

Okay, I am **seriously** freaked out for Alex. I don't know where that came from, but all of a sudden, we have a conflict. The reason she's so terrified of this man is because she knows what he can do, specifically, to _her_. I'd be just as scared, too! Oh, Macgyver fans: (if any) This reminds me of an episode of MacGyver where he and Pete were trapped in a lab's elevator, because everything was shut down, and the building was going to explode, but they got out in the nick of time! (sigh, nod) Good times...Good times. Anyway, I'm going to try and come up with the next chapter over the weekend, but keep in touch, 'kay? (peace sign) L8R!

-samuraistar

P.S.-  
Jimmy's "I feel dirty standing with you" line? Got it from "Ned's Declassified" something or other about Middle School.


	6. The Final GuiltTrip

Readers, prepare yourselves for the most dramatic chapter on Alex's part. Don't worry; the doc doesn't do anything to them, but something terrible is going to happen near the end. If any of you cry easily, get some tissues. This might be a little heart-wrenching. NO, NEITHER JIMMY NOR CINDY DIE! Just read and see, okay? (blows nose)

**ProminenceFlare:** Hee, hee! I'm only evil when I feel like it, and BABY, I'M FEELING GOOD TONIGHT! WOO! Buckle up, PF!

**ReddistheRose:** >.O Sorry, RR. That was MyGoodbye, I think. Hey, guess what? You did such a kick-butt job on "Hollaback Girl," you inspired me to write my _own_ parody of it! I hope I'm on your Author Alert, 'cause I'm posting it right after this chapter! I'm also doing a parody of the theme song from "The Nanny." Ever watch it? I'm also working on one for the original 80's version of "Listen to Your Heart," which has been remixed wildly out of proportion! So keep your eyes peeled for what _you_ inspired!

**Chapter 6: Final Guilt-Trip**

"Stay back!" Jimmy yelled, pointing his watch at them, "I've got a laser watch **and** a dog, and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"I'm afraid this doesn't concern you, son," the doctor said, releasing Alex from his eye contact hold, "You were never supposed to be involved in this. Under normal circumstances, you would all be sufficiently punished, but seeing as how my lab's stability has been compromised," he shot another glance at Alex, whose throat immediately constricted afterwards, "it appears the only thing to do is to leave you here to die."

"NO!" Cindy exploded as she charged the doc, but was intercepted by Tricie. As they started a rough-and-tumble, she continued, "IWENT THROUGH ALL THIS TRAUMA WITHOUT A CHANCE TO DEFEND MYSELF, AND I'M NOT GOIN' OUT WITHOUT ONE **NOW**!"

Tricie pinned Cindy on her stomach, straddled her back, grabbed her left arm, and touched the wrist to her back, a move called "the chicken wing," I think.

"There," she sneered, "You had your chance. Now," she pulled out a syringe (with a plastic lid on top) from her pocket, "say good night, princess."

"_MY_ TURN!" Jimmy tackled Tricie from her left, rolled over with her, and kicked her into the corner across from Alex, who regained the ability to speak.

"Tricie," she whispered with horror, "How could you? You were my friend...Why?"

Tricie stared into Alex's hurt eyes; at long last, the guilt she never felt over the two years of her employment under the doctor sank in. What Alex had been trying to tell her in all that time shone through in her tears. Tricie, too, started to well up with emotion.

_"Five minutes to implosion,"_ said the voice of doom that was the computer.

"Well, children," the doctor said quietly, "it seems we've all learned a valuable lesson...too late, I'm afraid." Then he nodded and the guards pried the elevator open and followed him out.

"Goddard! The doors!" Jimmy said. Goddard immediately got between the doors and made a (whatever the heck they use for those things) try to push on the doors.

"Come on!" Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and squeezed through the doors. He pulled Cindy out after him as Goddard strained under the pressure.

_Whizz!_ A small something shot past them and pierced the back of the retreating doctor. He fell forward on his face, dead before he hit his knees. It was Tricie's syringe. The guards ran away.

_"TRICIE, **NO!**"_ screamed Alex's voice. Jimmy and Cindy whipped their heads inside. Alex had flung herself by Tricie's side and was holding her hand and wrist. With a stab of horrible realization, Jimmy knew almost immediately what had happened: **Tricie had injected herself before she'd shot the doctor.**

_"Tricie, that was rat poison and **sinide!**"_ Alex nearly screeched, who always knew who had what, "_You'll die within seconds!"_ (I'm not really sure if it's spelled that way.) Tricie's nearly blue lips curled into a weak smile. Her glazed blue eyes met Alex's brimming green ones.

"Didn't I always say," she strained, "if I was gonna go, I'd go my way?"

"But did it have to be this way, Tricie?" she begged hopelessly, "Was **this** how you'd planned to end it?" Tricie reached up and moved a lock of Alex's hair through her fingers. A tear ran down her cheek as she kept smiling.

_"Two minutes to implosion."_

"I've gotta go now, Lexi," she called Alex by her nickname, "and so do you." She shuddered and grunted as her life slowly slipped away. The last thing she said to Alex was "I'll save you a seat," and then her head turned right, her hand fell from Alex's face, and her last tears ran down her face.

**"TRICIE!"** Alex dropped her forehead on her. Goddard whined as the place rumbled.

"COME ON!" Jimmy held out his hand, "WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Alex quickly sniffed and wiped her eyes. There would be time to grieve later; for now, more lives than Tricie's were in danger. She ran out, Goddard let the doors slam, and they ran through the garage.

"By the way," Alex said as they ran, "I never told you: My name is Alex!"

She hopped on a red motorcycle, put her helmet on, and revved up her engine. (Hey, she _said_ she had her own transportation!)

"Get on!" she yelled, "There's only enough room for one, but you two are pretty small!"

"Thanks, Alex!" Jimmy smiled, "but we have Goddard! Goddard, fly-cycle mode!" (30 seconds to implosion.)

Now usually we just see Jimmy on Goddard, but for all intents and purposes, he scooted up enough for Cindy to sit behind him.

On their metal steeds, the kids rode and flew out of the garage just as the place caved. They stopped and watched from a far-off street as the lab crumbled like a cookie.

"There's nothing left for me here now," Alex said sadly, "And I'm sorry I almost ruined your life, Ms. Vortex."

Cindy smiled and said, "You know, Alex, I bet the Retroville Science Center could use a kid like you!" Alex grinned.

"And I know just the school for you, too," Jimmy concurred, "if you're interested."

"How can I accept your kindness," Alex joked, "if I don't even know your names?" (Thus far, the only name she'd known Cindy by was "Ms. Vortex.")

"Jimmy Neutron, boy genius!" Jimmy introduced himself.

"Cindy Vortex, child prodigy!" Cindy smiled.

"And this is Goddard," Jimmy pet him, "the Dog Wonder!" Thus, a new friendship was established where one was lost, but Tricie would always live in Alex's memory. Alex followed Jimmy and Cindy to Retroville with her lab coat flying behind her in the wind, where home and life awaited them all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Review:**  
I said it before, but I'll say it differently this time: When I first wrote this, it was played out WAY differently. Originally, the elevator would open and Alex and Jimmy and Cindy would just escape without running into anyone. Then I went over reviews and realized "Hold it. There's a conflict missing here." Well, sir, I just started typing up chapter 5, when lighting struck my brain right in the middle of it! Lo and behold, we have this. I hope y'all liked this chapter, despite Tricie's death. Even though she wasn't that much of a big character, the way I wrote the process of her sacrifice made me kind of sad, too. :'( Once I hopped back onto the original, (picking up at the motorcycle) I thought 'Wait. Now I'm pushing Tricie's death to the side. People are going to think "Hey! Isn't Alex still sad about this?"' Heck yeah, she is! She just needed to get the heck out of there!

About the poisong: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ANY OF THIS STUFF WORKS. I just needed to think of two dangerous substances that could be worse together, so I just pulled something out of a hat.

What'd y'all think? Good? Bad? Any plot-holes? Come on, guys. I can take the truth! (Braces for impact)  
-samuraistar

P.S.-  
DON'T LEAVE YET! There's still one more chapter! Oh, and I've got a question: By show of hands, how many have me on their Author Alert? 'Cause I've got another JN story that I'll be posting REAL soon. :D


	7. The Homecoming

Because of the new "no review answering" rule I've heard about, even my most loyal readers (y'all know who you are) won't be getting shout-outs; I've already jumped the gun twice in this community, and I don't want to risk anymore trouble. Just know, please, that I liked your nice reviews and hope you enjoy the final chapter, AND my next JN story!

**Chapter 7: The Homecoming**  
That same night in Retroville, Mrs. Vortex came on the porch in a flannel lavender bed robe and tearfully gazed at the ridiculously clear heavens with the crescent moon and diamond stars.

"I don't know if you all exist or not," she said to the stars, "but if there's **anyone** up there who can hear me, _please_ bring me back my baby! (Her tears fell as she continued.) On my life, all I ever wanted was the best for her! (She put her hands over her eyes.) I never meant to push her so hard! If I lose her now, I'll never forgive myself!" She covered her mouth and slowly went back inside.

"Mom?" a small girl's voice called like a mouse. In an instant, Mrs. Vortex was back on the porch, looking down the street to her left. There she was, standing next to the Neutron boy and his tin dog.

_"CYNTHIA!"_ she shouted as she ran to them.

"Mommy," Cindy whispered with tears in her sleepy eyes as her mother swung her up into her arms, crying "My baby! I thought I'd never see you again!" Being the only neighbors (conveniently) awake at the time, Hugh and Judy ran outside.

"Jimmy!" they cried as Hugh plucked his son off his feet, and Judy cried with relief.

"I'm okay, guys, really!" Jimmy said, "I just went to get Cindy." The three parents were surprised!

"Cynthia?" Mrs. Vortex looked at her, "Is this true?" Cindy nodded.

"It's true, Mom," she affirmed, "Jimmy saved me."

"I was wrong, wasn't I?" her mother said in her ear, "I'm sorry, Cynthia. I know now how much he means to you." Then she turned to the Neutrons and said to the young boy, "James, you saved my child's life. How can I _ever_ thank you?" Then Cindy jumped in.

"You can let our friend Alex stay in our guest room!" she suggested, "She helped us!"

"Who's Alex, dear?" Judy asked. Goddard gently nudged the science child forward.

"Hi," she waved sheepishly, "I'm Alexandra Rodgers, but I just go by Alex."

"If you also helped my baby escape from...wherever she was," Mrs. Vortex faced the red-head, "You are _more_ than welcome in the Vortex home. And you, James," she again turned to Jimmy, "For this, I will always hold you in the highest respect."

"Thank you, Mrs. Vortex," he nodded humbly, "I hope your daughter will, too." Cindy goofy-grinned at him (like in "Stranded") as the families plus Alex separated for home.

"You know I always have," Cindy whispered loudly to him over her mother's shoulder. Jimmy smiled and whispered back, "And you know I always will." Alex waved good night to the Neutrons with a smile, then followed the ladies Vortex into their house.

'Maybe now,' she thought, smiling, 'I can start my life over. Maybe now I can have a better childhood. And who knows? Knowing kids like Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex, maybe my life will be an everyday adventure!'

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Review:**  
Okay, so this one's a little short, I know...but it works, right? All's well that ends well. Cindy's no longer under threat of "no Jimmy," Mrs. Vortex now thinks SO much better of him, and they both got a great new friend in the process, who (if I'm creative enough, and enough people want it) may be making many more appearances! But that's (partly) up to y'all. (military challenge voice) Do **you** like Alex enough to want to see more of her? Do **you** think she has what it takes to be Jimmy's friend? Review with your answer. OO-RAH!

By the way: Thanks for sticking with me for this story. I hope you'll stick with me for the next one, and for anymore that come (they probably will). I LOVE YOU ALL! DON'T STOP WRITING!

Yours Forever,  
-samuraistar


End file.
